welcome to co-ed
by baroness vixen
Summary: st vlads become co-ed mean boys! will there be love? will there be fights? and can rose have love or will it fade? ALL HUMAN
1. welcome to co-ed

**RPOV**

It was a new school year but I could already tell it was not going to normal. Far from it really. For starters, our all-girls school (St. Vladimir's) was now joining forces with an all-boys school. So now we would be co-ed. Of course, all the girl were excited, I mean half of them had never had a proper conversation with a boy let alone touched one. So, when news broke of the whole co-ed situation everyone was over the moon even some teachers, though they would never admit it. My biology teacher Ms karp was one of said teachers because her husband worked the all-boys school that was joining us. as to be expected a lot of parent were outrage and other were happy that their children could go to school together. The outrage was to be expected seeing as it's a boarding school and people in this town can be very up tight. I however was very happy about the up and coming entertainment. I have never been boy shy and a lot of girls will tell you I'm a slut for that, not my fault I'm hot to trot with killer curves, toned arms and legs with a flat stomach. It was in my genes and a lot of guys wanted to get into these jeans.

We lived in a pretty small town out in whoop whoop Montana. Whoop whoop is just my way of say I live in the middle of fucking nowhere. It is quite an old town with a rich history and myths about vampires that I'm sure someone could tell you about but I couldn't care less. I was dumped here by my mum when I was 4. 4! Jesus Christ.

So the day had arrived, I got all dolled up just for me but I thought I should give the boys a good first impression. I decided to wear my tight red long sleeved top with my favourite black skinny jeans. I share a room with my best friend lissa so she helped me with some light make up. I left my hair out to hang around my waist while lissa went with an elegant up do fit for a princess. She also kept her make light but add a bit of blush to bring colour to her pale face.

On the way to the front gate where we suppose to greet the boy liss was telling me all about this guy she has been talking to Christian, and about how he is moving with the boys to our school. She really likes him but is a bit nervous because he ex Aaron would also be coming. I how ever have to deal with seeing guys I have hooked up with at parties the hard part being remembering the names.

"rose do you think I look ok I mean we have skyped but I have never meet him in person and I really like him. I think he might be _the one_ " lissa was rambling all morning about this. "liss come on you are so god damn beautiful I sometimes hate you for it and he can't see that you are the same sweet, amazing person he has been talking to than he isn't _the one_ " I said that last bit sarcastically throwing her words back at her. "besides you said Aaron was the one" I said trying and failing to raise my left eyebrow in a knowing way.

"well that was stupid of me to say 'cos he clearly wasn't" she said sadly as if replaying her years with him. We arrived just as the first bus pulled up. As soon as the door open a truck load, well I guess a bus load of teenage boys jumped out. One bold boy ran up to the closest girl and processed to give her a very sloppy kiss, she jumped back clearly taken by surprise but with the ever-present blush of a school girl. Th guy with the fiery red mane strolled very proudly over to his group of friends who were all laughing their skinny white asses off. I had to admit it was fucking funny. I turned my attention back to the bus just in time to see the gorgeous man in the world climb out. He had beautiful shoulder length hair that looked like pure silk that I wat to play with for hours. He was tall and I mean like '6"7 tall and he was buff like a bull with the face of a Greek god chiselled in marble. Damn did he have a jaw line for days with a light stubble on it, he had plump lip I want to suck and his eyes. His eyes were like endless pools of dark chocolate I want to dive into. I was so caught up drinking in his features I didn't even notice he was now standing in front of me until he cleared his throat and said "hi, I'm Dimitri belikov and you are…"


	2. boys boys boys

**Hey guys thank you all so much for reviewing and liking my story. I am planning to update a couple times a week but I do have exams soon so don't hold me to that. I promise lots of romitri moments and maybe some lemons also swearing. P.s my grammar is Australian and can be crappy and I tend to have bad spelling and rush when I type.**

"Rose Hathaway" I say taking his outstretched hand in mine and shaking it lightly, leaving my fingers rest on his, a bit longer than normal. I threw on my best man-eater smile and pushed out my chest a bit more. It's not like I had small breasts or anything, I mean most girls would be jealous. Thank god I wore this top because as soon as I pushed my chest out I saw Dimitris eyes drift down to me breasts. A flash of lust crossed his eyes but as soon it arrived it left.

"Where you from Dimitri? I can't quite place you accent, I mean it's eastern European, right? Russia maybe?"

"Originally, a small town in Siberia"

"Arrrrh the arctic wasteland of Russia see I was right. Tell me how's the weather?" I say looking him dead in the eye, but failing to keep the sarcastic smirk off my face.

"I don't know about an arctic wasteland it's actually very beautiful and hot in summer, but winter well I think you could imagine minus 25 degrees" he says a small smile appearing on his face. Even though it was only small it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Easy there comrade if that smile gets any bigger I think it might crack you face" he rolls his eyes then asks.

"Comrade?"

"Yeh I thought it fit the whole Russian package" I say with a suggestive wink. "You know the whole Stalin, communism, world war2 crap and Putin"

"Ok but I think you should really read up on your history more"

"Thanks for the tip Comrade" I say emphasizing the comrade part.

"Well then, Rose, would you be able to point me to the headmistress's office?" his eyes returned to mine with a whirlpool of emotions swirling around almost like they were daring me to do something stupid like kiss the man. I mean his was hot, that was an understatement but I had known the guy for 10 minutes and I was not starting the year hooking up with some random.

Breaking out of my daze I told him where the office was and pointed him towards it. He said a goodbye and head to the office.

Turning back to lissa only to see she was too caught up in conversation with a guy with jet black hair and striking ice blue eyes, to have noticed my run in with Mr. tall, dark and handsome. "Ahhhhh, so this must be Christian?" I say walking over to where they stand, cocky smile plastered on my face. Lissa and Christian turn at the sound of my voice.

"yeh, and you are?" his spits out at me

"woah there sparky, I'm the girl that can ruin your whole love life in the snap of my fingers. I wouldn't cross me and beside I'm Lissa's bodyguard/ best friend/ roommate." He looks me up and down not in a sexual way, more the way you size up an enemy. Boy, was he in for the full Rose Hathaway experience.

"Rose Hathaway" I say sticking out my hand trying to calling a truce.

"Christian Ozera" he replies taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Easy there flame boy, no need to act tough in front of Lis. Beside she likes the sensitive types, just don't be a jerk or I'll break your arm. Got it fire crotch?" I look over to see a bright pink blush rise on Lissa's cheeks. Wow she really likes this guy. I have never seen her act like this with any other guys not even Aaron, who at one stage was _'the love of her life'_ until he went full jerk and cheated on her with some skank in a lower grade at our school.

"One what's with the fire jokes and two I'd like to see you try." He says with an evil smirk.

"Ok for 1 you seem like the type to set a school on fire and 2…..." I don't finish 2 because I grab him and push his arm behind his back, slowly pushing it up towards his head. A technique I leant from many years of martial arts. He groans in pain before frantically tapping my shoulder with his other arm, letting me know he gives up. I turn back around to him, proud smile on face and say.

"see there Chrissy don't miss with me or my friends because next time I won't stop."

He walks back over to his friends and I notice one of them is the ginger kid who kissed that girl earlier. Lissa turns to me with a mad expression on her face. I give her the most innocent smile I could.

"Rose! How could you do that to me!? He will never talk to me again!"

"Lis, you are being over dramatic in the 10 minutes I meet him I could already tell his really likes you." At that a small smile tugs at her lips before it fades back to a thin line of pure rage. Guess that's my cue to leave.

I slowly back away from her before I turn around and jog off in the opposite direction. She may be the most angelic and kind person one could meet, but a pissed of Vasilisa Dragomir is a fiery dragon, like her namesake.

Mid jog I run into someone and fall on the ground, with a light thump.

"watch where you're going idiot!" I say starting up at a familiar face. "you just going to stand there or you gonna help a lady up?"

"Well Rose lady is stretching it but for you I'll make an exception" I look up in to his baby blue eyes as he helps me up. As soon as I'm up I give him a big bear hug.

"Calm down Rosie before you break my beautiful body. You don't want to make the girls upset, do you?"

"You mean like you did to Meredith before? You know she likes you, right? Dude you are screwed!"

"that was crazy Meredith! FUCK! Rose, baby cakes you got to protect me"

"Isn't that what you have Eddie for? Being your little bitch, your lap dog, your beef cake bestie"

"beef cake huh rose never thought I'd see the day Rosemarie Hathaway gave someone a compliment"

"Shut up Eddie" I say throwing myself into his arms. Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford have been my best friends (beside Lissa) when I was dumped here by Janine. On my weekends, I would go to the park and one day I meet these two idiots and we have been inseparable ever since, well beside school but that's changed now.

"Watch out St. Vlad's the terrible threesome is here!" yells Eddie

"Eddie you should really think your words through more" I say as we all start to laugh. This was the start of an amazing year and I played to have some fun.

 **Hey guys that's chapter 2 done. Tell me what you think and do you guys think Dimitri is a student or teacher? Well we will see who's right next chapter.**


	3. old faces and new

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long break I really don't have an excuse just didn't feel like it but I am in a sac but my teacher isn't making me do it so I have 75 minutes why not write a few chapters?**

 **So, let's drive back in and if you want more let me know I need the ego boost. Also, it is my 17** **th** **birthday so this is my present to you guys.**

As I'm walking to the school hall for the start of the year assembly with Mase and Eddie, I can't help and think about a certain tall, dark and handsome boy. No boy isn't the right word Dimitri is a full-on man from top to bottom and I'm betting under those pant is a man's package not a small cock like on a boy no Dimitri would defiantly be man in all areas. I can just image the mind-blowing sex we could have. Yes, I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I haven't done stuff and I am certainly not an innocent little school girl I mean I don't think I am technically a virgin if you know what I mean. Still all I can think about is Dimitri's big strong hands working their way all over my body, grabbing my ass pull my hard nipples as I moan out is pleasure. Him kissing my neck, working his way down my body leaving hot kisses as he licks, sucks and bites his way down to my hot core. I bet he has a six pack I mean he looks like a wall of pure muscle, he probably spends a look of time at the gym. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Oh lord why didn't I think of this already? I am so screwed! A guy that hot can't be single. I bet half the girls at this school are already eyeing him up and I only talked to him for like 10 minutes, I know nothing about this guy and in already obsessed.

I was pulled out of my crazed thoughts and back into reality by an elbow to the stomach. I look up and who do I see but Mia the little blonde devil and her little posse of bimbos and sluts. I'm not saint but this girl is one hell of a mega bitch! I mean this bitch has probably fucked half the guys in the town and Lissa's ex, Aaron. This is the toddlers look slut he cheated on lissa with.

"oops my bad, sorry Rosie posie" she snickers as her and her 'friends' stand over me.

"fuck off Mia you dirty whore!" I growl

"easy there _Rosie_ you don't want to pull a muscle in that sad, pathetic face of yours"

I'm about to get up and punch her when I'm grabbed my two sets of hands and held back.

"good thing your boy toys are here we wouldn't want you in detention on the first day of school would we now?" she smiles sickly as her and her group walk away and take a seat in the front.

"that fucking cow I swear to the lord Jesus I am going to skin her alive by the end of the year." I growl out to no one in particular, but the boys being who they are just had to answer.

"whoa there Rosie no need to kill a skank even if said skank is Mia, only 11 more months and you can blow this joint and fly away to paradise" Mason comments paradise is Masons way of describing anywhere besides this run-down shit hole of a town, and I have to agree with him on that.

"Mason don't make me hurt you. Why can't you be more like Eddie and stay quite!"

"because Eddie is a pussy and he left already"

I look around and true to his word Eddie has already taken his seat on a bench near the front as Mason slides in next to him. I shrug and go to sit with them. As I'm about to slide in next to mason I am lightly pulled out only to be meet with a very handsome very charming green eyed male.

"Adrian fucking Ivashkov! Look who decided to go back to school. never thought I would see the day" I smirk up at him before he picks me up and twirls me are in his arms.

"well when I heard our schools were combining I couldn't wait to re-enrol. But a las It wasn't to be apparently I'm too old now! I now right me old never! I haven't aged a day. So instead I applied for a TA position and seeing as I am familiar with both schools they thought it was best to hired me over a stranger." He explains after he sets me back down.

"wow so you are like above me now?" I joke as I straighten myself out.

"hopefully in more ways than one little student" he says with a sly smile as he shoots me a wink

"only in your dreams Ivashkov" I snort

"you always are always will be, Hathaway" he shoots back with a suggestive wink. I first meet Adrian at one of Lissa's family's Christmas party when we I was 14. Adrian is 2 years older and ever since I meet him he has been trying to seduce me every chance he gets. He wants more but to me he is one of my best friends and it just doesn't feel right to me.

"you do realise as a member of staff you can no longer flirt or have relations with the students even rose?" Mason chimes in just to see the smirk fall off Adrian's sweet face.

"aww poor baby Adrian I guess that means no piece of my sweet ass for you" I say sweetly while giving him a pouty face sticking my bottom lip out.

"we'll see Hathaway we'll see. Now! Where's that cousin of mine? I have been here for an hour now and haven't seen her once."

"probably with her new 'boy toy' Christian." I say

"boy toy you say? It's not another Aaron is he, because if he is I might have to have a 'chat' with him."

"you don't think I haven't already laid out the threats? Beside Adrian what are you going to do blow cigarette smoke in his face till he dies?"

"something like that, but its true little student you are a lot more frightening. You have chased off all the boys with one look." He smirks back a me before running off to the back of the stage.

"yeh you better run Ivashkov wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours!" I yell at his back as he continues walking away. I finally take my set next to mason just as lissa and Christian slide in next to me.

As I'm about to ask where she has been, the assembly starts, so I send her a lot letting her know we will be talking about this later. She nods in acceptance as we turn our attention to the front of the stage where the head mistress Kirova, has taken her place at the podium with her speech and the microphone.

"hello and good morning I am head mistress Kirova as some of you well know. I would like to welcome guardians of St. Vladimir's boy's campus. As you all know by now we have decided it is in the best interest of both schools and town to join campus here at the girl's campus seeing as it is bigger, more well equipped and more modern due to last year reconstruction of the west half of campus. The west half will be the male dorms and the females will stay as is. Know to lay out the ground rules and other matters at hand I will now hand it over the Stan Alto."

"Hello St. Vladimir's spirits I am head master Alto of the Guardians. Head mistress Kirova and I have found it would work best for myself to step down and go back to my roots of teaching, so some of you will be seeing me in maths class as well as advance maths. Now for the ground rules. All the classes will be mixed so you will have a lot of time together, however the opposite sex is not allowed in the bedrooms of dorms in the lounge yes but not upstairs in the bedrooms. Secondly curfew is 9pm school nights and 10pm weekends. As at both school there was no uniforms we are keep it that way, but the dress code still applies. I think that is about it know to faculty old and new, some you will know from last year at your schools and some new ones from the other schools. We also have some new additions to the staff for both schools." There were a few whines and cries of disappointment at this but it was to be expected so not many people were surprised.

"first we will start with the TA's first up is Adrian Ivashkov I think a lot of you will know him as he is a former student of the guardians."

"Woah Adrian, Yeh Woah" I shout and clap along with everyone else. Adrian spots me does a little bow and blows me a kiss think I grab and put in my bra, which causes my friends next to me and Adrian to laugh.

"next we have is Sydney sage she is from out of town and has just graduated Harvard at the top of her class at only 18" wow this girl is amazing is the thought going around the whole at this point, seeing as most of us are in the last year of school.

"next is the old and new teachers some you would already know from years past. Miss karp-biology, Mr tanner-human anatomy, Ms Carmack-physics and chemistry, Mr Nagy-the arts, Ms Petrov-sport and physical education, Father Andrews-church priest and history of religion, Mr Ellsworth-senior language art, Mr Meissner- animal behaviour and physiology, Ms Malloy- cooking and culinary sciences, Ms Davis- psychology, Mrs Callahan-law and economics and lastly Mr Belikov- world history." That last one made my hand snap up to the beautiful Russian god standing not 20 feet before me on stage. I take a deep breath and met those deep bottomless eyes as he stares back at me, a flurry of emotions shining in his eyes, the most prominent being sadness and sorrow. In that moment, I knew I was done for. I had the world's biggest crush on my history teacher.


End file.
